AG100: Solid as a Solrock
is the 8th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis Once again, the time has come. Ash will have a double battle against the terrific twins, Tate and Liza. As the battle begins he sees they don't get along very well and the battle could be an easy win for him, that is until Team Rocket interferes and snatches Lunatone and Solrock. After thwarting their latest plot Rachel suggest that Ash and Liza and Tate continue their battle, even though the Gym is destroyed they could have it on the cliff. As the rematch begins Liza and Tate are more in-sync than ever. Will Ash be able to beat them this time? The answer might shock you. Episode Plot Tate and Liza's mom, Rachel explains the rules that her children will use Lunatone and Solrock in a Double Battle, while Ash can use the entire battlefield. Brock, May and Max comment on the battlefield, since Tate and Liza know the interior quite well to use it against Ash. Brock thinks a bigger challenge for Ash is to use combination attacks to stop both Solrock and Lunatone. Ash sends Pikachu and Swellow, thinking the latter is a good choice against the levitating Pokémon. Tate sends Solrock and Liza her Lunatone and the battle starts. Jessie and James appear before the Gym, planning on stealing Solrock and Lunatone. Meowth thinks Solrock and Lunatone would cheer the boss up and make him dance around joyfully. Jessie and Meowth go, but James reminds them that without a plan they'll fail. However, he is told Meowth bought a machine online to capture the Psychic-type Pokémon. Solrock and Lunatone tackle Pikachu and Swellow, hitting them both. Pikachu uses Quick Attack on Solrock and Swellow uses Peck on Lunatone, though both Pokémon miss and crash on the planet models. Lunatone attacks with Ice Beam and Solrock with Solar Beam, but before they hit them, the beams crash into each other and are negated. While Brock, May and Max see Ash got lucky that the attacks canceled each other out, Tate and Liza begin arguing. May is surprised, but Max tells they are siblings that annoy each other. Swellow uses Aerial Ace, giving a strong push on Lunatone, while Solrock is damaged by Pikachu's Iron Tail. Lunatone and Solrock go to tackle Pikachu, but Swellow saves Pikachu by carrying him away, causing Lunatone and Solrock to bash into each other. Liza and Tate argue more, as Tate claims the angle is important, while Liza states it is the timing. Max sees he and May are like best friends compared to those two, while May states having two Gym Leaders is a bad idea. This makes Brock believe Ash will have more chance to defeat them. Ash goes to give orders to Pikachu and Swellow, but something shakes the Gym. Team Rocket arrives to the battlefield with a gigantic robot, which causes the interior of the Gym to be crashed. Ash demands them to leave, since they have an important battle. Solrock and Lunatone go to attack, but are captured inside the cages. Solrock and Lunatone use Psychic, but fail, as the titanium cages reflect their attacks back to Solrock and Lunatone. Team Rocket goes away, but the heroes, Tate and Liza follows them. Meowth pushes a button, so the balloon grabs the robot and they fly off. Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, but the robot is too far away for Pikachu to electrocute it. Team Rocket is happy they finally caught something without the twerps messing things up. Pikachu goes on Swellow's back, though Meowth releases the glue bombs, to which they evade. Tate and Liza tell Ash he can have Pikachu electrocute the robot, since Lunatone and Solrock are protected in the cages Pikachu uses Thunderbolt, damaging the machine and setting Solrock and Lunatone free. Liza and Tate decide to work together and put their differences aside this time. Solrock and Lunatone use Psychic, exploding the robot and blasting Team Rocket off. Ash feels sad that the Gym Battle is ruined and the Gym itself is destroyed, but Rachel proposes they can battle here. Tate and Liza agree, since the only different thing is the area, so Ash accepts. The battle continues, with Pikachu attacking Solrock with Thunderbolt, but Lunatone uses Light Screen to deflect the attack back to Pikachu. Swellow goes to use Aerial Ace on Lunatone, but Solrock protects Lunatone, using Sandstorm to wound Swellow. Brock points out Tate and Liza, after defeating Team Rocket, are in sync. Since Tate and Liza are combining their moves, Ash orders Pikachu to go on Swellow's back. Pikachu attacks with Thunderbolt, but Lunatone uses Light Screen, deflecting the attack to Swellow and Pikachu. Max realizes Tate and Liza have predicted Ash'd use this strategy, while May fears this battle is unfair. Swellow and Pikachu are still able to battle, which surprises the twins. Swellow uses Double Team, reproducing illusions of him and Pikachu. Solrock uses Solar and Lunatone Ice Beam to hit the illusions. However, after destroying the illusions, they see nothing, but Swellow dives down to attack. Quickly, however, Solrock and Lunatone attack them, causing Swellow to fall down. However, he regains balance and flies up in the air. Tate and Liza see Ash almost did well with that surprise attack, but wonder if he has more to show to them. Ash tries to find another strategy, and looking at the clouds, he sees he only has to trust his Pokémon's strength. Pikachu uses Thunder, so Liza decides to have her Lunatone Light Screen, but Ash states he was hoping they'd do that. Pikachu aims at the clouds, reflecting the attack at himself and Swellow. Tate and Liza are shocked why would Ash do that, as Brock tells Pikachu and Swellow try to store electricity up. When the attack is done, everyone sees a "golden" version of Pikachu and Swellow, while Tate realizes they are using thunder as armor. Swellow uses Quick Attack, while Solrock uses Solar Beam. Solar Beam hits them, but with little difference. Lunatone goes to use Light Screen, but Swellow breaks through the defense. Pikachu attacks Solrock with Iron Tail and Swellow Aerial Ace on Lunatone, defeating both Pokémon instantly. Ash hugs his Pokémon for the victory, although absorbs part of Swellow's electricity. Tate and Liza are amazed by those attacks, stating although they learned a lot, there are still things they have yet to perfect. Ash confesses they nearly defeated him in this Gym Battle. Brock states it is clear how Tate and Liza have good combination attacks, while May states it is certain why Tate and Liza are the Gym Leaders. Tate and Liza thank them and give Ash the Mind Badge. Ash takes the badge and makes the victory pose. Debuts Item Mind Badge Quotes :"Here we go." - Rachel :"Those two make us look like best friends May." - Max :"Maybe having two Gym Leaders isn't so smart." - Max :"If they can't agree on a single battle strategy, it only works in Ash's favor." - Brock :"♪Prepare for lunar trouble, a bad moon from outer space!♪" - Jessie :"♪And sunshine makes it double, cause we're here to wreck the place!♪" - James :"♪A moon of smelly cheese to cause the world's devastation!♪" - Jessie :"♪A sunny and awful day for all the peoples within our nation!♪" - James :"♪To denounce by the light of the silvery moon, the evils of truth and love.♪" - Jessie :"♪To extend our reach to the balls of flaming gas from up above.♪" - James :"♪Jessie, the moon maid.♪" - Jessie :"♪James, the sun dude.♪" - James :"♪Team Rocket blast off into the infinite galaxy at the speed of liiiiiiiiiiiight!♪" - Jessie :"♪Earthlings everywhere, surrender your pitiful planet to us now, or prepare, prepare for a fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!♪" :"♪Meowth, dat's riiiiiiiiiiiiiight!♪" - Meowth :"Dis robot was built especially for catching Lunatone and Solrock, and it's called da Globo-Robo-Extendo-Arm Green Meanie Cage Claw!" - Meowth :"That's got to be the worst name ever." - James :"Can we just call it "robot" for short?" - Jessie :"And that completes today's program on Advanced Pokémon Stealing." - James' version of a TV program :"I've waited so long to be successful at lying, cheating, and stealing! Let this be a lesson that dreams CAN come true!" - James seemingly crying in triumph :"Either I'm growing, or this robot's shrinking!" - James :"Where's the escape hatch?" - Jessie :"Dere ain't one! But it's okaaaaaaay!" - Meowth :"How's it okay?!" - Jessie :"'Cause it's about to explode." - Meowth :BOOM! :"Meowth! You are so fired!" - Jessie :"Never put your money where your Meowth is!" - James :"How's I supposed to know dey were gonna use Psychic on us? What am I, psychic?" - Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :"♪Team Rocket's blasting off again!♪" - Jessie, James, and Meowth :"Wobbuffet!" - Wobbuffet :DING! :"Well, Swellow, you sure learned how to absorb electricity. Shocking, but... true..." Ash after getting zapped. Trivia *Featured Pokémon: Blaziken, Machamp, Makuhita. *This episode's title is a reference to the song Solid as a Rock. *The Thunder Armor Fusion Move resembles the color of Super Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog. Gallery Pikachu bashed himself into a planet model AG100 2.jpg Lunatone and Solrock's attacks canceled each other out AG100 3.jpg Swellow uses Aerial Ace on Lunatone AG100 4.jpg Solrock gets hit by Pikachu's Iron Tail AG100 5.jpg Solrock and Lunatone go to tackle Pikachu AG100 6.jpg Swellow saves Pikachu AG100 7.jpg Tate and Liza argue about the battle AG100 8.jpg Team Rocket arrives and crashes through the Gym AG100 9.jpg Solrock and Lunatone cannot free themselves AG100 10.jpg Ash, Tate and Liza continue the battle AG100 11.jpg Lunatone stops Pikachu's Thunderbolt with Light Screen AG100 12.jpg Swellow's attack got canceled by Sandstorm AG100 13.jpg Pikachu and Swellow surround Solrock and Lunatone with their illusions AG100 14.jpg Pikachu hit himself and Swellow with Thunder, which works as an armor AG100 15.jpg Swellow negates Light Screen move AG100 16.jpg Pikachu defeats Solrock AG100 17.jpg Swellow negates Ice Beam attack and crashes into Lunatone AG100 18.jpg Solrock and Lunatone are defeated AG100 19.jpg Ash gets electrocuted by Swellow's static electricity AG100 20.jpg Tate presents the Mind Badge to Ash }} Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes featuring Gym Battles Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a badge Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane Category:Episodes focusing on Ash